Muhammad Avdol
EB = 3 DIFF = 3 TECH = 4 WILL = 4 VERS = 4 DAM = 4 PLAYSTYLE Use safe, high priority pokes to create constant pressure and frame traps to fluster the opponent. Avdol is a balanced character whose main strengths are safety and pressure. Since his moves have good frame data, it’s easy for Avdol to pressure, and even surprise the opponent after his attacks are blocked. On top of this, Avdol has a variety of moves designed for delayed attacks. These are not only good for okizeme, but allow for constant strings of frame traps meant to frustrate the opponent. Although he is a Stand character, he has no main mode. You’ll need to master both S-OFF and S-ON to make the most of all situations. His main special in S-OFF is 214A. This fireball not only builds a big chunk of meter, it can also burrow into the ground, explode, and launch the opponent. Holding down the same attack button lets you delay the explosion. This move gives a wide variety of okizeme and can be used for taunt combos. It can be good to throw out as a surprise trap as well. 236A is a slow projectile, but is useful for controlling space. The L version in particular is very safe, even allowing you to follow up with a new plan of attack without hesitation. 41236A is a crumple fire whip that is used to combo off of 214A, and is used to catch un-weary opponents by surprise. S-ON 236A launches a slow projectile that tracks the opponent. LMH affects speed. The faster the projectile, the less tracking it has. 214A delivers a series of hits, which increase with LMH. L has a single safe kick, M hits twice, H hits 3 times, ending with launching fire breath. 421A is a sort of punch-parry, absorbing one hit of almost any non-rapid hitting move, and immediately attacks back. This move constantly lands counter-hits, and makes the opponent scared to attack. All of these moves can be Stand Rushed for safety and for combos. 623A is an invincible reversal that resets neutral. Almost all of Avdol’s specials are slow and take up space. When combined with his fast, long normals, it becomes very hard for the opponent to tell when it’s safe to move or attack. Add in his strong okizeme, and Avdol is a very frustrating character to fight. He does lack an S-OFF invincible reversal, so he’s on his own on wake-up. While his projectiles are good, they are beat out easily by others. Avdol is a strong character, but also requires experience and execution to make the most of him. He’s a solid character that beginners can grow into. PROS * Very strong neutral due to long pokes. * When combined with his projectiles, he can control space very well. * Moves in both S-OFF and S-ON that are 0 on block. * Able to blend these moves together to create new blockstrings, frame traps, constant pressure. * S-OFF 214A builds a lot of meter and gives strong okizeme. * S-ON 421A punch parry makes approaching hard. * Can convert off of many things into combos. CONS * No reversal in S-OFF means he needs strong blocking. * Requires experience to know the ins and outs of his moves and how they can be combined. * Projectiles have low priority, single hit of durability, meaning other zoners can beat him out at long range. * Characters with invincible reversals can throw a wrench in Avdol’s pressure. * Combos are tricky, and dropping them can limit his damage potential. Combos Soff: j.h -> 2L > 2L > 5M > 5H > 214L. 110ish damage j.h -> 2L x2 -> 5M -> 5H -> 236M -> PC -> 236L -> run -> S -> 2L x2 -> 5M -> 5H (1hit) -> RDPL -> S -> 5L -> 5L -> 5M -> 214L. 320ish damage, does the same/slightly more then just ending with fireball -> super and builds a lot more meter. fireball trap hits -> wavedash -> s.m -> hcfL -> run -> S -> c.lx2 -> s.m -> s.h (1hit) -> RDPL -> S -> s.l -> s.l -> s.m -> qcfL super, 450ish damage. Son: j.h/c.l -> c.l -> s.m -> s.h (1hit) -> qcfL -> dash -> c.l -> fireball hits -> dash -> c.lx2 -> s.m -> s.h -> qcbL -> super. 430ish damage. Taunt Set-Ups https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm26953513 Category:Characters